The King Centipede
by VaronTheUnbelievable
Summary: Dr. Heiter kidnaps Lindsay and Jenny to create his human centipede, however for his third piece he kidnaps the king of Westeros Joffrey Baratheon. Everything is going Dr. Heiter's way, however unbeknownst to him a Hound is on his trail. (This is a games of throne/ Human centipede parody.)
1. The King Centipede

**(Authors Intro) "If you follow my other fanfiction "The Chronicles of King Joffrey," this is the same King Centipede story. The Human centipede characters were so heavily used I decided to turn this episode into its own short story."**

It was late afternoon Joffrey, The King's Guards, The Hound, Lancel, Grand Maester Pycelle, and Petyr Baelish landed in Agartha, this time without insistent. Joffrey planned to stay in Agartha for a week so Cersei and Tyrion were in command of King's Landing until he returned. Joffrey and the rest got out and were greeted by the Agarthan royals.

"King Joffrey, I'm sorry Lord Alexandre could not meet you in person. I am his assistant Lord Winston." Lord Winston was a stocky man who wore a black suit, top hat, and had a British accent. "Now I am sure you and your companions are tired from your flight, so I have arranged for you to stay in one of our finest hotels."

"Thank you Lord Winston." Joffrey replied. "The king is tired so my Master of Diplomatic Relations will answer any questions you have." Lord Winston handed Baelish a large brown envelop full of diplomatic documents. Baelish arranged for a meeting between Joffrey and the Agarthan leaders the next morning. Joffrey and the others got into the limo, and half an hour later they arrived at the finest hotel in Agartha. Joffrey ate a large steak with grapes on the side, and then went into his room to retire for the night.

"Your Grace." Sir Meryn said. "Two of the King's Guards will be outside the door at all times and the hotel security force assures me the hotel is secure."

"Thank you Sir Meryn. The King has a big day tomorrow, so I will not be needing anything else for the night." Joffrey took off his royal robes and handed them to Lancel. "Put the king's robes away then you may retire for the night." Lancel put Joffrey's clothes on the window to stay fresh in the breeze. After that he left the room. Joffrey got into bed. A storm had just passed through the area so the wind was blowing into the room hard. Annoyed Joffrey went over to close the window. Joffrey put his head out when a large gust of wind blew his crown off his head. Joffrey slammed the window stile in anger. Fortunately Joffrey's room was on the lowest floor so he climbed out to get his crown.

Dr. Josef Heiter was sitting in his car scouting the hotel for tourists. Yesterday he captured two girls and now he only needed one more person for his human centipede. He saw movement coming from the grassy side of the hotel. He picked up his binoculars and looked. He saw what he was looking for a blonde haired young man who was not from the region. After Joffrey went back into this room Heiter waited a few minutes then picked up his rifle and went over to look into Joffrey's window. He only saw Joffrey getting into bed and turning out the light. He waited a few more minutes just to be sure his victim was alone. Heiter tried to open the window, and it was unlocked. In his eagerness to collect his final piece he did not think of how big the room was, or that the person inside had to be someone of importance. He aimed and fired a tranquilizer dart at Joffrey. Joffrey felt a smell poke.

"All have your springs in the morning." Joffrey yelled, then he fell asleep. Heiter climbed through the window and quietly took Joffrey back to his car. He smiled an evil smile as he drove off. He finally had all his pieces.

The next morning Lancel knocked on Joffrey's room door.

"Your Grace breakfast is being served, everyone else is already at the table." After a few seconds of no replay Lancel knocked again and entered. The room was empty so Lancel went down stairs to the hotel restaurant. The Hound was eating a large piece of ham, Petyr Baelish was reading the paper, and Grand Maester Pycelle was eating eggs, toast, and babbling on about things no one was listening to. "Is the king down here?" Lancel asked.

"Have not seen him since last night." The Hound replied.

"Why?" Sir Meryn asked a little concerned.

"Well I just came from the King's room and he was not here."

"Perhaps the King was using his chamber pot?" Petyr Baelish suggested. Sir Meryn, Lancel, and the king's guards ran to Joffrey's room. When they got there the two king's guard who were stationed at Joffrey's room assured Sir Meryn no one entered or left the room all night. Sir Meryn opened the door and walked in.

"Your Grace." Sir Meryn said. After no reply came he went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. After a few seconds of no one answering he opened it. "The King is not in this room!" Sir Meryn yelled in a panicked voice.

"Here is his crown." Lancel said picking it up off the night stand. Right then Lancel noticed the dart on the bed. He screamed and pointed to it. Sir Meryn quickly ran downstairs and screamed.

"The King's not here!"

Joffrey woke up in a dark room. He tried to move his hands and feet but they were restrained.

"Well this is a strange way to keep people from falling out of bed." Joffrey thought. "Guards untie the king from these bed restraints, that fool of an innkeeper must have done this during the night." Suddenly the lights came on reveling a large white room with three beds, a table, and a large medical area. Dr. Heiter walked in.

"Wake up everyone, wake up." He said clapping his hands. "It is time to start preparing." Lindsay glared at him, Jenny was scared just wanting to get out of this. Joffrey turned his head and saw to beds across from his holding his two fellow captives. Dr. Heiter smiled. "Good news yo-"

"Again!" Joffrey screamed realizing he was not in his hotel room. "Every time I leave Westeros this happens! First the vault, then dropped from a plane, and now this!" Lindsay and Jenny both looked at him not knowing what to think of him.

"How dare you cut me off!" Dr. Heiter screamed walking over to Joffrey.

"You're talking to a king!" Joffrey screamed back. "I know your with the Brotherhood of Justice, well the last two assassins are dead, and that is what will happen to you if you do not release me at once!" Lindsay used the distraction to try to loosen the restraints with her teeth, but how they were position she could not reach them.

"I am not part of any brotherhood." Heiter replied and walked back to the table in front of the room. He did not believe Joffrey was a king so he started to talk about how he was going to create his human centipede, and how he was going to cut there knee ligaments and surgically attach each of them together. Lindsay swallowed hard, Jenny was crying and both were nearly paralyzed with fear. Joffrey was used to statistic people, which made him more angry then afraid.

"Look perhaps you did not know you kidnapped a king. I am King Joffrey Baratheon of Westeros, let me go and keep those two for your experiment." Lindsay tearfully glared at him. She would have punch him in the face if she could. "I will even find you another person for your experiment."

"No, I keep you." Heiter replied and started to walk out of the room.

"If you use me for your centipede you're done!" Joffrey yelled. "I have an army that will find you, Maester Qyburn will piece me back together, and I'll have head!"

"The operation will begin at sundown, until then enjoy yourselves."

 **At the Hotel an Hour Later**

Lord Winston just arrived at the hotel which had been taken over by The Hound and the King's Guards for a base of operations.

"I heard what happen. I cannot believe someone kidnapped your king." Lord Winston said as he approach the table everyone was at.

"We appreciate your concern." Petyr Baelish replied. "Currently Grand Maester Pycelle is examining the dart we found, and Sir Meryn is coming up with a plan to locate King Joffrey." Sir Meryn stood up and spoke in an authoritative voice.

"I think it is clear to everyone that last night someone took our king by force. Whoever did it must have come through the window." He looked at Petyr Baelish who was getting a report to Westeros ready, and pointed his finger at him. "The reason I did not post guards there was because I assumed the hotel had security forces on patrol outside, but I just learned they just stand around the lobby and do nothing."

"I am sure the queen will understand. After all this is only the third time the king has disappeared under your watch." Petyr Baelish said with a smug grin.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Sir Meryn screamed.

"Ok. Ok I am sure you are all upset about King Joffrey's disappearing. I am as well. Lord Winston said trying to keep the peace. The Agartha military will give you anything you need.

"I have come up with a plan to locate his Grace. For it to succeed I will need your military personal and city watch to join us." Sir Meryn said.

"What do you have in mind?" Lord Winston asked Sir Meryn put his figure on a map of the area laying on the table.

"The King's Guards and the Hound will break into teams of two. We will begin entering and searching every house until the King is found. Have your soldiers do the same."

"With all due respect sir." Lord Winston replied. "We are a civilized society. "We cannot just start kicking in the doors of our citizens."

"Excuse me my lords. I have competed my examination of the dart that was found on the king's bed." Grand Maester Pycelle said as he entered the room.

"Well tell us what you have found." Sir Meryn said sternly. Pycelle pulled the dart out from his pocket and pointed to the tip.

"This dart was dipped in one of the most potent tranquilizers in existents. I believe it was used to kidnap are king!"

"Which citizens would have access to that type of dart?" Sir Meryn asked.

"Very few, only a master or someone studying alchemy."

"Around here that would be doctors, chemists, and surgeons." Lord Winston added. "I will get a list of all of them in the area." Two hours later Lord Winston had the names and locations of every doctor, chemist, and surgeon on the map. Lord Winston also explained how to act when approaching people, although no one planned on listening. The plan was three groups of king's guards would take private houses, Sir Meryn would go with Lord Winston and brief the Agarthan soldiers which would check hospitals, and laboratories. Petyr Baelish would stay behind and coordinate the people in the field.

"Well the duty of a Maester is done. I will retire to my chamber."

"You're coming with me." The Hound said. Grabbing him by the shoulder.

"No, nonsense searching for the king is not the place of a master."

"I need you to find the toxin." The Hound replied. "These three locations are closes. We can walk to them from here and be back before dark. I am not getting into one of those dam cars again."

"That is over twelve miles!" Pycelle complained.

"Then we better get moving." The Hound ordered.

Late afternoon had finally come. Dr. Heiter walked into the room wheeling a small cart with a medicine bottle and needle on it with an excited look on his face. Lindsay and Jenny spent the time trying to comfort one another, and find a way to escape. Joffrey ranted the enter time like he was doing now.

"Ok it is time to begin the operation." He wheeled the cart over to Lindsay and started filling the needle with the anesthetic.

"What is that?!" Lindsay asked in a frighten voice. "Please don't do this!"

"Lindsay." Jenny said in a crying voice, not sure what was going to happen to her best friend. Joffrey was still making threats on what was going to happen to Dr. Heiter when he got out. Dr. Heiter lifted the rale of the bed to make it easier to get the needle in the IV tube.

"When you wake up you will be part of my crea-" Dr. Heiter was cut off by the door bell ringing, and ringing, and ringing. Lindsay signed in relief. Dr. Heiter swore, not wanting unnecessary attention he ran to answer it. Lindsay saw her arm restraint was now in reach and started losing the strap with her teeth.

"Perhaps no one is home." Pycelle said as he sat on his commandeered power scooter. The other two houses were a bust. The Hound kicked in the first door, and threatened the owner of the second home which made Pycelle suggest that he do the talking from now on. The Hound rang the doorbell for a fifth time as Dr. Heiter tore the door opened.

"Stop ringing that bell! I heard it the first time!" Dr. Heiter noticed the Hounds size. He needed to be careful.

"Sorry to trouble you tonight sir." Pycelle said getting up. "You are a doctor correct?"

"A retired surgeon." Dr. Heiter replied. "What do you want? I am very busy tonight."

"We don't mean to trouble you sir. We are looking for a missing person and was wonder if you hand any information or have seen him." Dr. Heiter knew he needed to get rid of them quickly.

"Come in." He said and walked them to his living room. "I will get you something to drink before we start."

"Thank you kind sir." Pycelle said in a tired voice. "We have been traveling for miles." Heister went into his kitchen and poured two glasses of water, then he reached into a draw and put a tablet of heavy tranquilizer in each one. He had captured Jenny and Lindsey this way, when they came to his house asking for help due to car trouble. Dr. Heister walked back into the living room and handed the glasses to Hound and Pycelle. An evil grin formed on his face as Pycelle drank his quickly, and the Hound took a drink.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. The King Centipede Part 2

Tasting the water The Hound spit it out. "F the water bring me wine." He said slamming the glass in Dr. Heister's chest. A crazed look formed on Heister's face. Every part of him wanted to yell and attack the Hound, but he knew that would be suicide so he managed to keep his composure.

"I am sorry, I will get you wine." Dr. Heister replied in a calm voice. Lindsay pulled her arm free from its restraints. She smiled a Jenny who was ecstatic.

"Three more." Lindsay said as she worked on the restraints on her feet.

"Release the King!" Joffrey yelled.

"Don't say anything!" Lindsay ordered not wanting Dr. Heister to find out.

"Please hurry, we have to get out of here." Jenny begged. An alert look formed on Lindsay's face when she heard Heister storming down the stairs. She hide her free arm. Heister barged into the room with a completely crazed look on his face mumbling to himself as he ran over to his large medical counter and pulled the tranquilizer gun out from behind it. Jenny over heard him say people were in the house.

"Help us!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Dr. Heister ran over to her and smacked her as hard as he could in the face. Lindsay's eyes burned with fire.

"The next person who makes a sound will get the operation done without any anesthetic!" Joffrey stayed quiet, and Lindsay knew now was not the time to argue. Heister went back to loading his tranquilizer gun. Lindsay quickly loosened the last restraints and took off towards the door. In her hast she forgot about the IV tube which tore out, causing a large gash on her arm. Dr. Heister screamed in horror has he ran out of the operating room after her.

"Lindsay run save yourself!" Jenny screamed. Joffrey stayed silent. He figured she was going to get caught and did not want to have the operation awake. Lindsay ran down the hall and into the first door she saw. The next thing she knew her feet gave way from under her and she fell into Dr. Heister's indoor pool. She came up a few seconds later gasping.

"…No…." She said in a hopeless voice at the sight of Dr. Heister coming in with his gun.

"It appears your little escape plan has failed, you left quite the trail of blood, it was easy to follow." Dr. Heister pointed the gun at Lindsay who dove under the water. She knew this was just delaying her ultimate fate. She failed herself and her best friend and now they were going to be an experiment for this sick man's hobby. Dr. Heister laughed as Lindsay tried to stay underwater.

"Game over." He said in a statistic voice as he got ready to fire. Suddenly he was quickly spun around, and a massive hand went around his throat.

"Going for wine huh?" The Hound said as he tossed Heister across the room like a rag doll. Lindsay could not stay underwater anymore, she came up gasping.

"Just kill me!" She screamed wanting this sick game to be over. A look of shock formed on her face at the sight of Dr. Heister gorging in pain on the floor and a giant approaching him. The Hound lifted Heister off the ground by the collar with ease.

"I will say this once!" The Hound said annoyed. "I am looking for the King of Westeros blonde hair, and rants like a madman."

"Downstairs." Lindsay said. The Hound punched Heister in the face and dropped him. Lindsey cautiously started to get out of the pool.

"Don't be afraid." The Hound said seeing the fear in her eyes. "If I wanted you dead you would be dead by now." Even though that was not the nicest thing she ever heard she believe it. She walked over to Dr. Heister and looked down at him who was just saying nonsense threats. Lindsay screamed letting all her frustration out and started to kick him. After a few seconds the Hound stopped her. "The king will want him alive."

"Yes!" Dr. Heister said pathetically trying to save himself. "You need me! Those IV tubes are filled with poison, unless you know the right way to release them your friends will die when you take them out."

"Why didn't I get poisoned?" Lindsay asked.

"You ripped yours out, and you may have been!" Heister said laughing. Lindsay picked up the tranquilizer rifle and fired.

"Ok, I'm claim now." She said.

"Take me to the king." The Hound ordered.

"Ok, but first we need to lock him up or something. He can't get away with this." The Hound found a cage Heister had planned on keeping the human centipede in, so he threw him in there and locked it.

Back in the basement Joffrey and Jenny didn't hear a sound for a while, and were wondering who won the fight. Soon footsteps could be heard coming down the steps.

"Lindsay!" Jenny yelled happily as her friend dropped the gun and ran over to her.

"Where's that psychopath, and why are you soaking wet?" Jenny asked confused as Lindsay untied her feet.

"He's locked in a cage, and I kind of fell in a swimming pool." Jenny smiled, just happy to be free.

"Unite the king!" Joffrey ordered.

"Shut up I'm coming."

"Dog!" Joffrey said happily.

"He's on our side right?" Jenny asked nervously. Seeing the Hound walk into the room.

"He's not trying to kill us." Lindsay replied as she untied Jenny's arms. Joffrey started ranting about the king's guards and the hotel security force. As soon as Jenny was free from the restraints she and Lindsay hugged tightly.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this." Lindsay said tearing up.

"It's ok, just promise me if our car ever breaks down again we will stay inside." Both of them started to laugh.

"What do you mean you will not untie my last arm?!" Joffrey screamed in rage. "I command you to untie me at once!"

"Like I already told you Dr. Heister said the tube in your arm is booby trapped with poison." The Hound yelled back. Lindsay gasped as she was only seconds away from taking the IV tube out of Jenny's arm.

"That man was a crazed Maester! He was probably lying!" Joffrey screamed.

"Do you really want to take the risk of getting poison?" The Hound asked.

"Who said anything about me taking the risk?" Joffrey said in a cruel voice as he looked over at Jenny and Lindsay. Lindsay rapidly grabbed the only weapon within reach which was the medical needle.

"No, you aren't using her as a guinea pig just so that idiot can get out of here sooner. There are many other ways we can all get out of here." Lindsay yelled in a determent but trembling voice. She knew she had no chance of defeating the Hound, but she couldn't just stand by and let her best friend possibly be killed.

"Lindsay." Jenny said softly, surprised by her friend's actions. Joffrey looked at Lindsay with a shocked angry look.

"What did you call me?" Joffrey's voice got more angry and merciless. "What did you call me!? If I order it the Hound will cut you in half." Joffrey motioned for the Hound to do it. Lindsay just stood there trembling. She swallowed as the Hound approached with his hand ready to pull out his sword. She never expect to get out of here alive, but at least this was a better way to go. Jenny started crying and begging for her friend's life as the Hound stood right in from of Lindsay.

"You have courage I give you that, and you care about your friend. That will get you killed." Lindsay closed her eyes. "One day." The Hound turned to Joffrey who looked at him in disbelief. "Wait for Pycelle to get here." Joffrey started to throw a tantrum as Lindsay gasped in relief.

"Dog I command you to cut her in half! She has insulted your king!"

"So does Tyrion, Bronn, and Sansa." Joffrey was red in the face glaring at the Hound.

"When is Pycelle going to get here?!" Joffrey yelled.

"He is upstairs sleeping." Hearing that made Joffrey lose it.

"Why is he sleeping at a time like this?!"

"Dr. Heister must have used a potion on him."

"Dog I command you go upstairs and wake him! Wake him! Wake him!" Lindsay smiled and laughed under her breath as the Hound went upstairs and Joffrey continued yell, kick his feet and crazily move his free arm. She looked over at Jenny who had her head down and was visibly upset.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a concerned voice. Jenny looked up at her.

"You could have gotten killed, and if…If the situation were reversed I would have just broken down and cried." Lindsay sat down on the bed and put her hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"Your more than a best friend to me you're the sister I never had. I would do anything for you, and I know you would do the same for me." Hearing that made Jenny smile and perk up. "Hey at least you're taking this better then… Um… Some people." Lindsay moved her eyes towards Joffrey. Both girls started to laugh.

"All my God!" Lindsay your arm. With all the chaos going on she had nearly forgotten about the large cut on her arm. She looked down at it, and noticed it was still bleeding pretty badly. She winced in pain as her adrenaline started to wear off. She walked over to the medical area to see if she could clean and bandage it. She wanted to punch Joffrey on her way over, but decided not to press her luck. Lindsay started cleaning her wound when the Hound walked in with a snoring Pycelle on his shoulder and the tranquilizer tablets in his hand.

"Here he is." The Hound said as he dropped Pycelle in Joffrey's bed.

"Dog what are you doing?! Get this Maester out of my bed!"

"He is not going to wake up until the potion wears off, and it says on the bottle it could be up to eighteen hours."

"Eighteen hours!" Joffrey screamed in alarm. "How long has he been out!?"

"About an hour." Joffrey started to shake in rage.

"I will wake him myself."

"I knew you would say that, that is why I put him in your bed." With his free hand Joffrey started to shake Pycelle.

"Common Grand Maester nap time is over, now get up. Grand Maester your king commands you to wake up!" Joffrey started shaking him harder and screamed right in his ear. "Grand Maester!" Pycelle moved a bit then started to snore again.

"Forget it." The Hound replied. "What do you want done with Dr. Heister?" Hearing Heister's name took Joffrey's focus away from Pycelle.

"I have had all day to think about what I want done with him. Dog bring the king some paper and a quill, or whatever they use to write with." A few minutes later the Hound gave Joffrey a pen and one of Heisters books to write on.

"Lindsay are you ok?" Jenny asked noticing the tears in her eyes. Lindsay shook her head yes as the hydrogen peroxide worked.

"How bad is it?" Jenny asked worried.

"Defiantly going to need some stitches." she answered. "For now I can just wrap it and hope the bleeding stops." The Hound walked over and looked at her arm.

"Find a needle and some thread." He said. Lindsay looked at him surprised.

"I didn't know you were a doctor?"

"I'm not but I can work a blade better than any Maester. Just thread the needle and I'll do the rest." Lindsay did not really feel comfortable with The Hound stitching her up, but at the same time she did not want to insult him, so she threaded the needle and let the Hound work. It was more painful than a doctor, but a few minutes later Lindsay's wound was stitched up.

"Dog!" Joffrey screamed. Before Lindsay could thank him The Hound walked over to Joffrey who looked like he had just come up with a brilliant plan. "Dog I have written down what I want done with Dr. Heister. Get this information to Petyr Baelish, and have the Agarthan leaders to send a flying machine to get Maester Qyburn."

"Maester Qyburn is in Oldtown it would take at least a day to get him here."

"I cannot stay in this bed for eighteen more hours!" Joffrey screamed.

"You normally go to bed in three hours anyway. Just go to sleep and in the morning Pycelle should be up."

"He better be!" Joffrey screamed.

"Hey." The Hound said to Lindsay. "I fixed your arm now you do something for me. Use one of those calling machines to call the Grand Hotel."

"Sure of course." Lindsay replied. She turned to Jenny. "I'll be right back, I'm just going up stairs for a minute."

"I'll live, hey see if you can find our stuff." Jenny replied as Lindsay and The Hound walked upstairs.

"Hey thank for helping me, and saving me and Jenny lives." Lindsay said in a grateful voice.

"Dr. Heister sealed his fate when he kidnapped the King, you and your friend were just in the right place at the right time."

"Wait." Lindsay said laughing a little. "He cannot possibly be a king."

"Believe what you want, but it is true." Lindsay giggled under here breath.

"Life must be interesting there then." She replied thinking about how the ranting madman downstairs might run a kingdom. Lindsay got a more serious look on her face. "Why didn't you kill me when your king ordered you to? I mean I can tell you're his body guard or enforcer."

"The king always give out orders that will cause problems later. Killing a citizen of Agartha could have started a war." The answer was good enough for Lindsay who started dialing the number of the Grand hotel.

"I could call a doctor to see if the IV tubes are really poisoned." Lindsay offered.

"No, doctors." The Hound replied. "I already met one and do not trust the others." Once Petyr Baelish answered Lindsay handed the Hound the phone and started searching for her and Jenny's things. It took about five minutes of searching but she finally found them and Joffrey's pajamas inside a closest. Lindsay went into the bathroom to changed, grateful to be out of the wet hospital gown, she also used the opportunity to take a shower. Ten minutes later she came out and went back downstairs. The Hound was already downstairs telling Joffrey, Baelish had gotten the message and was informed of the situation.

"You found our stuff!" Jenny said happily as Lindsay tossed Jenny her clothes. "Lindsay you took a shower didn't you!" Jenny said in a jealous voice. Lindsay smiled a guilty smile.

"Give the king his clothes!" Joffrey screamed. Lindsay threw Joffrey's clothes on the bed which Joffrey took and started to put on.

"You won't be able to put your shirt on." Lindsay said.

"The king will do as he likes!" Joffrey yelled and tried to get his shirt on but the wires from the IV tube stopped it. Lindsay yawned and looked at the clock which said 9:30.

"It's late. I'm going to check and see if there are any real blankets and pillows around." Lindsay looked at the Hound. "If you want to take the bed I was in, Jenny and I can share on, it would be no big deal."

"I will sleep in Dr. Heister's bed. He will not be needed it." After saying that the Hound actually found wine and went to bed. Lindsay found spare pillows and blankets for everyone and took them downstairs. She threw a pillow and blanket on Joffrey's bed who was still messing with this shirt. It had been two day's since either Lindsay or Jenny had, had any real sleep so they were both very tired. Lindsay turned off the lights and everyone but Joffrey went to sleep who messed with his shirt for a while until he gave up and went to bed.

Joffrey woke up in the middle of the night. He tried to wake Pycelle again. This time Pycelle groaned and turned around. When he turned around he grabbed Joffrey's blanket and took most of it. Joffrey screamed, and cursed for about an hour trying to get it back. Finally he was too tired and fell asleep.

Lindsay woke up gasping until she remembered she was no longer being held against her will. She looked at a cloak hanging on the wall it was 8:23, then she turned over and saw Jenny was still sleeping. So, she just laid down and day dreamed until Jenny opened her eyes.

"Morning." She said with a smile. "Sleep ok?"

"Except for the ranting in the middle of the night." They both giggled as they saw Pycelle had taken all of the blanket and Joffrey looked angry even when he slept.

"Hey Lindsay I'm really hungry. Do think you can get us something to eat?" It had been about a day and a half since either of them had eaten anything.

"Ya I'm hungry too." Lindsay replied. "I will see what I can find." Lindsay went upstairs and froze because he heard the cruel voice of Dr. Heister screaming to be let out of the cage. After a few seconds she shook it off and went into the kitchen where the Hound was sitting eating a pack of bacon. "Morning." Lindsay said. The Hound nodded his head and kept chewing. Since it was Heister's house Lindsay really did not care that she raided the refrigerator.

"Do you think Joffrey will want anything?" She asked just to be nice.

"If you give him anything he will throw it on the ground. His only thought today will be on waking Pycelle." Lindsay cut a grape fruit in half, cooked two pieces of toasts, and poured two glasses of orange juice. When carrying the food downstairs she nearly dropped everything when a sudden Grand Maester! Echoed through the house. When she got downstairs she sat on the bed and handed a plate and glass to Jenny who thanked her and eagerly started eating. Joffrey continued to try to wake Pycelle until finally his eyes opened slowly.

"Your Grace." He said surprised.

"Grand Maester get up! Get up!" Joffrey said quickly. "Dog! Grand Maester Pycelle as woken up!"

"How did I get into this bed?" Pycelle asked.

"Don't worry about it!" Joffrey yelled. "Just get up and check this IV tube for poison." The Hound arrived and pulled Pycelle out of bed who looked around the room.

"This laboratory is amazing." Pycelle said as he looked around the room. "Your grace with your permission I would like to examine it."

"Check this IV tube for poison and you can!" Joffrey screamed.

"Your Grace since we made contact with Agartha I have studied in depth the IV tubes and its functions. It is impossible to put a delayed poison into one."

"Get it out of me at once!" Pycelle pulled Joffrey's out and Lindsay pulled Jenny's out.

"Finally, I can get out of this gown!" Jenny said excited as went into another room to change.

"Now Dr. Heister." Joffrey said rubbing his hands together with in evil smile. Joffrey and The Hound started to walk upstairs. Pycelle stayed behind to look at the medicine and interments.

"Lindsay let's just go!" Jenny begged.

"No, we both need to see this." Lindsay said wanting to see Dr. Heister be punished for his crimes. Joffrey lead the way and opened a door. "All watch out for the!... Joffrey screamed and there was a splash. "Pool."

"All splash you dry!" Joffrey screamed as he started splashing water out of the pool. Jenny and Lindsay backed up. The mood changed when The Hound come in caring the cage Dr. Heister was in. He glared at everyone knowing he was beaten.

"Dr. Heister." Joffrey said getting out of the pool. "I was just testing your pool. Would you like to go for a swim, or perhaps I should just leave you in the cage." Heister just glared at him. Joffrey started walking around the cage. "I warned you when you mess with the King you always lose."

"I cannot believe his happened!" Dr. Heister screamed and banged on the cage which made Jenny jump back in fright.

"I can the king of Westeros cannot be defeated." Joffrey knelt down in front of the cage. "However it is your lucky day. I have had time to think about this and I realized I like your style." Jenny and Lindsay looked at Joffrey in shock. "In fact I am going to let you go."

"You can't be serious!" Lindsay yelled. Dr. Heister was also surprised by what he heard.

"No you can't! He's a monster!" Jenny added.

"All I am." Joffrey replied smiling. "Dog release him." Lindsay's blood was boiling and Jenny hind behind her in terror as the Hound opened the cage and Dr. Heister crawled out.

"Men like you are hard to come by." Joffrey said. "It would be a waste to kill a man with a talent like yours. However I will be taking your house as punishment for kidnapping me."

"I fair punishment." Dr. Heister replied. "I must admit King Joffrey you are a wise king. I hope we can put this misunderstanding behind us." Dr. Heister said extending his hand. Joffrey shook it and motioned for Heister to go out the glass door by the window wall of the pool room. Dr. Heister put on his sunglasses and looked right at Lindsay and Jenny.

"Until we meet again and finish what I started." Jenny squeezed Lindsay's hand tightly in fear. Lindsay was also worried his words might come true, but her anger was stronger.

"One day you're going too punished for your crimes." Lindsay said in soft angry voice. She glaring at Joffrey and the Hound as Dr. Heister walked out the door. "You two make me absolutely sick!"

"Lindsay don't." Jenny said terrified at what Joffrey and The Hound might do to them. Dr. Heister was at the woods at the edge of his property when a voice yelled.

"Dr. Heister I presume." Dr. Heister turned around.

"Who are you!?" He asked the man standing at the edge of his house in an angered voice.

"You don't need to worry about that." Ramsay Bolton replied, Myranda waving a key lifted the cover off two cages that each contained a large dog. "All you need to worry about is how fast can you run." gave a crazed glare at the house. Realizing he had been tricked Dr. Heister started to run as fast has he could. Ramsay armed with a bow walked up to the large window everyone was looking out. "Just giving him a head start. Don't want the game to end too quickly."

"Remember flay him." Joffrey said.

"I have it all worked out. Joffrey." Ramsay replied. "First the dogs will rip him up a bit, then Myranda and I will takes turn flaying. "All right." Ramsay screamed. "Let the dogs go." Myranda released the dogs which easily picked up Heister's trial. She gave a battle yell and follow. "Well I'm off to join the hunt. Come Reek."

"Yes master. Good Reek. Loyal Reek."

"What just happened?" Lindsay asked with a surprised look on her face.

"I have no idea." Jenny replied in an equally surprised voice. A satisfied smile formed on Lindsay's face as she heard a distant blood curdling cry.

"Ramsay Bolton." The Hound replied. "Probably the one man on earth worse than Dr. Heister."

"Yes." Joffrey added. "Dr. Heister will now experience what happens when you mess with the king of Westeros. He will be flayed and attacked by dogs."

"We are never going to Westeros." Jenny said to Lindsay who agreed and put her arm around her. Both were delighted to be free, and that Dr. Heister was gone.

"Your Grace I have discovered the most amazing weapon." Grand Maester Pycelle said as he entered the room holding Dr. Heister's rifle.

"Well let's hear it Grand Maester." Joffrey replied happily.

"This weapon fires none lethal darts that will put whoever it is fired at to sleep in seconds."

"This will be great for capturing our enemies." Joffrey replied rubbing his hands together. "How does it work?"

"You insert the dart in this chamber, then you pull this lever back, and squeeze this lever below." Pycelle eyes widen as a loud sound came from the gun. Jenny's mouth dropped and smiled in surprise, Lindsay put her hand over and mouth and started to laugh. A look of shock formed on Joffrey's face as he looked down at the dart in his leg. He put his finger out and started walking towards Pycelle.

"I'll have…. Your… Hea-." Before Joffrey could finish speaking the drug took effect and he fell into the pool with a splash.


End file.
